A tu Lado
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Yamato se encontraba sentado en el suelo, la cabeza le dolía, sentía como la sangre le brotaba por la boca y la nariz, sentía el dolor en sus mejillas y la hinchazón de sus manos. Taichi tenía razón, él había dejado ir a Mimi por su miedo a lastimarla, por su miedo a amar. Miró a Taichi, quien le sonreía y le ofrecía una mano para levantarse, tenía razón... Tenía que ir por ella.


**NA: Soy nueva aqui, este Fic lo había hecho con intención de que fueran varios drabbles contando historias distintas, sin embargo creo que es mejor dejar este fic como una historia corta, una bonita historia corta. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**A tu Lado**

El cielo estaba obscuro y gris, parecía que iba a llover, pero no le importaba, hoy sería el día en el que se lo diría todo. Apenas y habían pasado unos años cuando regresaron del Digimundo y no era hasta ese entonces que entendió todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia aquel rubio de ojos azules que los protegió durante todo el camino.

- Yamato… - susurró

Se arregló como jamás en su vida se había arreglado, un vestido rosa pálido, unos zapatos blancos y su cabello largo suelto, cayendo graciosamente en ondas, no iba maquillada, aun era muy pronto para eso a sus 14, aparte el siempre dijo que las niñas se veían mejor sin parecer payasos de circo y ella no quería que nada arruinara ese momento.

- Hoy te lo diré- dijo sonriendo- hoy te diré y te demostrare cuanto te quiero

* * *

El ruido de los autos que pasaban por su lado ya no le importaba, mucho menos comprendía porque las voces se escuchaban tan alto cuando acababa de cruzar las calles, siendo insultada por los conductores que estuvieron a punto de arrollarla. Ella sentía que ya no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire y toda esa energía y vitaliad que la caracterizaba

Ahí estaba ella, esa linda jovencita que hace apenas unas horas derrochaba alegría, Mimi Tachikawa, caminando bajo la lluvia, sola, enfadada, triste ¿Por qué? Por ese estúpido rubio que le había robado el corazón años atrás en el Digimundo. La castaña no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios había hecho mal, desde hace tiempo planeo todo ese día ¿para qué? Para que el simplemente le dijera "No estoy listo".

Mimi apretó sus puños con fuerza ¿No estaba listo?, unas gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía entender por qué demonios no estaba listo, si ella siempre estuvo ahí para el… ¡Ella había sido su pañuelo de lagrimas! ¡Ella había estado ahí en todos esos momentos de debilidad! ¡Ella y solo Ella! ¿Cómo que no estaba listo?

* * *

- ¡Yamato!- dijo mientras alcanzaba al rubio delante de ella

El rubio la miro por sobre los hombros, sonriendo un poco al verla llegar, se veía hermosa, no sabía exactamente porque, pero desde hace algún tiempo se sentía muy unido a la pequeña Tachikawa, era la única que no se rendía ante sus miles de desaires cuando estaba enfadado, la única que solía estar ahí, aunque sea de manera silenciosa, pero siempre estaba ahí.

- ¡Mimi!- dijo mientras la pequeña se le abalanzaba a sus brazos- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien- dijo mirando esos ojos que hacían que se sonrojara casa que los veía- ¿y tú?

- Bien- dijo el rubio separándose - ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

El corazón le latía con fuerza, sentía como su rostro se coloreaba y estaba comenzando a sudar, los nervios jamás habían sido propios de ella, pero esos orbes azules hacían que nada fuera típico para ella, tenía que tranquilizarse y respirar hondo

- Yamato yo…

* * *

Caminaba, aun seguía caminando, esperando a que como en sus anteriores discusiones el fuese por ella pidiéndole perdón, diciendo que fue un tonto y que se equivoco, diciendo que fue una broma cruel, solo esperaba eso pero no pasaba nada y ya hacia buen rato que había sucedido todo. Se reprendió mentalmente, después de lo que dijo ¿realmente pensaba que volvería por ella? Se sentía tonta, antes volvía por ella porque eran amigos, porque no quería perder su amistad, pero ahora ¿Por qué volvería por ella?

Ya era de noche, había parado de llover, pero aun se sentía perdida e inconsciente, le dolía como jamás imagino que podría doler, no era justo, tantos años de amor guardado y ahora… todo a la basura, el corazón de su amado no podía latir por ella… simplemente no lo hacía.

Debía admitirlo, se sentía celosa muy celosa de su amiga de antaño, Sora… ella se había ganado el corazón del rubio sin siquiera luchar por él, se había ganado su corazón cuando ella solamente coqueteaba con Taichi… ¿Por qué la vida le era tan injusta?

La castaña llego a su casa, sus padres la miraban algo sorprendidos, pero ella los ignoro totalmente, no estaba lista aun para decirles lo que había parado o porque había llegado de esa manera.

- Mimi, cariño- dijo su madre- ¿estas bien?

- Si mamá- dijo sonriendo de la manera más realista que pudo

- Sabes- dijo su madre no muy convencida de las palabras de su pequeña- tenemos una noticia que darte… ¿quieres que lo digamos mañana?

- No ¿Qué pasa?

Su madre y su padre se tomaron de las manos y la abrazaron con mucho entusiasmo, dejando a la pequeña anonadada y al borde de las lagrimas. Sus padres no entendían que pasaba, su niña no solia llorar por dolor y eso era lo único que derrochaba, lentamente le limpiaron las lagrimitas de sus ojos y la abrazaron con más fuerza, ahora sentía que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Diganme?- dijo separándose de ellos una vez que se sintió mejor- ¿Qué pasa?

- A tu padre le ofrecieron un trabajo- dijo su Madre- nos iremos a América dentro de 5 días

La pequeña abrió sus ojos con asombro, ¿Qué habían dicho?, ella se iba… a América.

* * *

- ¡Te quiero!- Grito la pequeña roja de vergüenza mientras se le abrazaba- ¡Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo!

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Ella le quería?, Su pequeño ángel lo quería… su corazón no cabía en la felicidad que eso representaba, estaba muy feliz, pero él…él no la merecía, él era una persona rota, no podía darle todo el amor que la castaña merecía… él solo la haría infeliz tal como su padre hizo a su madre, esa era la maldición de los Ishida.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – la pequeña le miraba con esperanza en los ojos

- Yo…- dijo algo sombrío- Mimí, lo siento

La castaña sintió como el corazón se le iba a los pies, ¿lo sentía? ¿Qué quería decir eso de "lo siento"?

- No estoy listo para iniciar una relación contigo- dijo con simpleza mientras se retiraba de su abrazo

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, no supo si por la falta de aire que experimentaba en esos instantes o por la mirada dolorida que le brindaba el angelito que aun seguía aferrada a su pecho.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la castaña

Tenía que pensar rápido, no podía decirle a la castaña que tenía un miedo terrible de lastimarla y de hacerle daño, no podía decirle eso, su pequeña era necia como ninguna y por cosas como esas no se daría por vencida. A lo lejos logro vislumbrar una melena rojiza acercarse a donde estaban a toda velocidad, tenía que hacerlo rápido si quería que funcionara.

- ¡Sora!- grito el rubio, provocando que tanto la castaña como la aludida lo miraran

- ¡Matt! ¡Mimi!- grito acercándose al verlos.

La pelirroja al llegar fue rápidamente abrazada por el rubio, dejando a Mimi a un lado. Sora no entendía porque de repente el afecto de Yamato para con ella, desde que lo conoció ella jamás había sido de esas personas que demostraban afecto.

- Porque Sora- dijo mirando a la pelirroja- Sora es mi novia

Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esperando pronto a que Yamato se riera y le dijera que era una tonta por haber creído aquello, pero no pasaba nada, solo lograba observar como Yamato la miraba con frialdad y dureza y Sora no se atrevía ni a mirarla… ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si ella sabía a la perfección los sentimientos que tenia para con Yamato? Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas que se reprochaba por no poder contener.

- ¿Es verdad?- pregunto con la voz quebrada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sora?

- No Mimi- se apresuro a decir la pelirroja- yo…

Yamato no podía creer que tan rápido podía sentir su corazón hecho añicos, como se escuchaban cayendo cada pedacito, se sentía desfallecer al ver los ojos de la castaña llenos de lagrimas, pero no había vuelta atrás, no podía permitir que todo se le viniera al suelo si Sora hablaba, sabía que ella le odiaría un tiempo después de esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, poso sus labios sobre los de su amiga pelirroja para hacerla callar, dejando a ambas presentes sorprendidas.

- Espero que sean felices

Fue lo único que logro escuchar antes de que la castaña desapareciera de sus ojos

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer Yamato? – dijo la pelirroja que conocía a la perfección los sentimientos del rubio para con la castaña

- Dejar ir a la felicidad- sentenció

* * *

Las cajas estaban listas, en unas pocas horas se iría de ese lugar, ya no habría marcha atrás, ya no pasaría todos esos momentos de dolor y de vergüenza. Miro al foto en sus manos, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, a todos los extrañaría muchísimo, incluyendo a aquel rubio que le rompió el corazón días atrás. No sentía resentimientos, ¿Cómo podía culparlo? Ellos se amaban, por algo se habían besado así, ella no sería quien lucharía por romper eso.

Se levanto y miro su escritorio, sacando unas hojas blancas y su bolígrafo, estaba decidida, no arruinaría su relación con la pelirroja, pero le dejaría claro todo lo que perdía… esta carta seria su despedida para con el rubio.

No pudo evitar que en el proceso sus ojos escocieran un poco, le dolía tener que despedirse de la persona que cautivo su corazón por primera vez en su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo, ese adiós cerraría el círculo que le permitiría sanar una vez lejos.

" _Yamato_

_Quiero que sepas que desde antes de regresar del Digimundo yo ya te quería un poco, con la convivencia te fui queriendo un poco más día con día, hasta que sin pensarlo caí enamorada de ti. _

_Al principio no sabía como había sucedido, era extraño para mí, pero ¿Cómo no enamorarme de tu sonrisa? ¿Cómo no enamorarme de esos ojos? ¿De esa dulzura que emanas a mi lado? ¡Eres prácticamente perfecto! Pero la primera vez que me abrasaste y me pediste que me quedara a tu lado porque no querías estar solo… Ahh, fue ahí cuando me puse a pensar en todo lo que sentía , fue cuando __descubrí que el sentimiento que tengo por ti es algo indescriptible, es algo que no es humano, supera por completo cualquier sentimiento que haya sentido antes ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te busco dentro de mis ojos, porque te encuentro en la oscuridad, porque te siento en la soledad y porque te pienso en la eternidad… Es por eso que descubrí que te quería… te quiero, aunque estés con Sora, te quiero como no tienes una idea… pero eso ya no importa._

_¿Sabes?, no es mi intención desearte cosas malas, deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de Sora, te mereces la felicidad después de haber sufrido tanto, me duele un poco no ser yo la que te brinde la felicidad que mereces, pero me alegra saber que encontraste quien sí. _

_Con esta carta quiero decirte que ya no podré estar contigo cuando te sientas solo, ya no voy a estar en las noches en las que sientas que todo va mal, ni tampoco para escuchar tus historias algo raras de tus días… y no lo hago porque no quiera, lo hago porque ya tienes a quien lo haga, porque, para serte sincera, creo que no la quieres, creo que tienes miedo de amar tanto como yo lo hago por ti… a ella no la ves como me miras a mi… pero no son nadie para juzgar y mucho menos para saber tus sentimientos, tal vez yo solo sea una hermana pequeña para ti y por eso me miras de esa manera ¿Verdad?_

_Bien, esta es mi carta de despedida, con todo lo que ha pasado y con lo poco que me has hablado estos días, no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que me voy a América y que probablemente cuando estés leyendo eso, yo ya me encuentre muy lejos de aquí._

_Recuerda que te querré siempre_

_Mimi Tachikawa"_

Se regañaba mentalmente en su habitación ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Qué le había dicho?! Se arrepentía tanto de haber sido tan frio con ella, pero no sabía cómo debía reaccionar con exactitud, esa confesión lo había tomado por sorpresa ¡Ella era su mejor amiga! ¡Su ángel de la guarda! No quería hacerle daño… no con lo roto que se encontraba.

Suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama con la guitarra aun en sus brazos, no podía creer lo que decía esa carta. Sentía una impotencia tan grande que no se podía mover de la desesperación, esa carta tenia remitente de hace 3 días, 3 días desde que su pequeño ángel se había ido sin decirle adiós personalmente, todo por su estúpida decisión, por su estúpido miedo a lastimarla ¿Qué debía hacer? Odiaba haber dejado a la castaña en ese estado, de hecho, jamás le había visto así de afectada, el último recuerdo que tenía de ella era esa carita llorosa cuando lo veía pasar por la calle, ignorándose totalmente.

- Eres basura Yamato…

Esa niña era un ángel, toda su persona irradiaba su personalidad angelical, solamente le faltaba un letrero con neón diciendo "Soy un ángel" para que los demás que no la conocían llegaran a ver lo que de verdad había tras esa niña tan caprichosa. Yamato sonrió para sí, esa niña era su caprichosa y la había dejado ir, su única oportunidad de ser feliz… Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de agua, lo que provoco que rápidamente se pasara el brazo para quitarla.

- Perdóname- susurró- Yo… también… te amo

Y no pudiendo aguantar más el rubio lloró, lloró como un niño nuevamente, lloro por saber que jamás volvería a ver a la responsable de hacer que su corazón volviera a latir.

* * *

Habían pasado cuantos años desde que su hermosa castaña se había ido. Se sentía triste, cansado, deprimido… Estaba más irritable de lo normal, lo que provocaba que sus amigos se alejaran de él, solamente su pequeño hermano y algunos de sus mejores amigos estuvieran con él, intuía que algunos estaban con él porque les gustaba sufrir, o porque quizá si les importaba, otros lo acompañaban por compromiso, pero realmente no le importaba, él solamente se sentía desganado, ¿Qué era lo malo de aquello? Que él era Yamato Ishida y él no demuestra debilidad, no muestra dolor, él no muestra nada.

- Yamato- inquirió el pequeño Rubio- ¿Piensas dejar un agujero en el suelo?

El rubio mayor se detuvo un momento y lo miró furibundo, si él quería dejar un agujero en el suelo o no era su maldito problema y los demás no tenían porque meterse, estaban dentro de SU casa y él hacia lo que se le pegara la maldita gana.

El rubio menor entendió la indirecta y se quedo callado, rara vez su hermano se comportaba de esa manera, aunque sus amigos actuales del colegio siempre decían que tenía un hermano realmente malhumorado él sabía que no era así… comenzó a portarse de ese modo desde que Mimi se fue a América.

En realidad para quien no conociera mucho a Yamato no podría darse cuenta del cambio, seguía siendo aquella persona fría, distante y apática que todos creían que era, tal vez incluso un poco más arrogante que antes, pero para quienes sí lo conocían, sabían que había dejado de tener ese brillo en sus ojos, sabían que había dejado de aparentar ser ese muchacho solitario para serlo realmente, ahora se portaba con ellos de la misma manera que con los demás, ya no existían esas mínimas diferencias de antes, o esas sonrisas que de vez en cuando les brindaba, tampoco esa preocupación que mostraba por los demás, todo había desaparecido. No podía decir que el rubio mayor no se esforzaba por fingir que seguía siendo el de antes, simplemente que sus intentos no tenían mucho éxito.

- ¿¡Hermano que estás haciendo!?- grito la pequeña Hikari

Yamato no supo que había sucedido, pero se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con un intenso ardor en su mejilla y con un castaño de cabellos alborotados gritándole y dándole golpes como si hubiese sido poseído por el mismísimo demonio.

- ¡Reacciona Yamato!- Gritaba Taichi- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para hacernos esto!?

Yamato solamente estaba recibiendo los golpes, no hacía nada por defenderse, no acababa de entender que le estaba diciendo Taichi ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¡Eres un estúpido!- gritaba aun golpeándolo- ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! ¡Un bueno para nada!

Hikari se aferraba al pecho de su novio, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su hermano ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿¡Porque estaba golpeando a Yamato!?, no soportaría esto, ¡Era injusto! Estaba consciente de que Yamato estaba actuando muy extraño, pero estaba deprimido, tenía que ayudarlo, no molerlo a golpes. Lo que más le sorprendida era que Takeru no hacía nada, solamente la abrazaba con fuerza, y notó que las manos le temblaban, estaba conteniéndose. Hikari alzó la mirada para ver a su novio, totalmente absorto en la pelea, con la preocupación latente en sus ojos.

- Hermano ¡Detente!- dijo zafándose de Takeru e intentando alcanzarlos- ¡Ya basta!

- Déjalos Hikari- dijo Takeru tomándola del brazo- Lo necesita

La castaña miro hacia su novio, no podía creer lo que decía ¡No podía dejar que su hermano golpeara a su casi otro hermano! No pudo evitar que su mirada fuera de total reprobación ante las palabras de Takeru, pero en la mirada de su novio se veía la preocupación que estaba sintiendo, la impotencia, pero sobre todo la determinación. Suspiro hondo, si Takeru decía que lo necesitaba, confiaría en el.

Takeru se sentía mal, no quería ver como uno de sus amigos golpeaba salvajemente a su hermano, ¡era algo insoportable! Pero no tenia opción, su hermano tenía que reaccionar y si no lo hacía por las buenas , seria por las malas y su mejor amigo Taichi siempre lo hacía reaccionar de esa manera, era algo muy típico de ellos.

Taichi seguía golpeando duramente al rubio, estaba enfadado, harto de no tener a su amigo con ellos, harto de ver como sufrían los demás por la autocompasión que el mismo se tenía, estaba harto de que el mostrara esa debilidad ¡No podía hacerlo! Si de verdad se vio afectado por ella, porque ella se fuera ¡TENIA QUE IR POR ELLA! Si tiene miedo a ir y que le diga que no, tiene que asumirlo ¡Tenía que enfrentarlo!

- ¡Reacciona Imbécil!- gritaba aun mas fuerte sacudiéndolo del cuello- ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Yamato por su parte, se encontraba aturdido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿Qué demonios se creía Taichi para golpearlo de esa manera? ¿Qué iba a entender el? ¿Qué sabia sobre dejar ir a la persona que amaba? ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea! ¡No podía exigirle nada!, como pudo le devolvió el golpe, logrando quitárselo de ensima, ahora era él el que estaba sentado sobre el castaño dándole golpes, defendiéndose.

- ¡Callate! – Gritaba Yamato- ¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada!

Taichi le asesto dos golpes, en el estomago, logrando sofocarlo un poco y haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente como para quedar algo separados, respiro un poco, tenían que recuperar fuerzas, pero no había terminado, no aun. Lo haría reaccionar así tenga que partirle la cara

- ¡TU LA DEJASTE IR ESTUPIDO!- Gritaba Taichi- ¡ASUME ESA RESPONSABILIDAD!- giro y se coloco a horcajadas sobre Yamato- ¡SI QUIERES RECUPERARLA TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!- decía mientras Yamato se lo sacaba de enzima y le atestaba otro golpe en el estomago

- ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES PERDER A ALGUIEN QUE AMAS!- Gritaba Yamato- ¡TU SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO TODO!- decía mientras le atestaba más golpes ahora en la cara, haciendo que le sangrara el labio a Taichi- ¡TIENES UNA FAMILIA!-decía mientras lo golpeaba con más fuerza- ¡TIENES A LA MUJER QUE AMAS A TU LADO!

Taichi aprovecho el afloje de su amigo para propinarle un golpe en el brazo y luego en la quijada

- ¡¿SABES PORQUE TENGO A SORA A MI LADO?!- Gritaba mientras se ponía de pie- ¡POR QUE CUANDO LA DEJE IR, ACEPTE LO ESTUPIDO QUE HABIA SIDO Y FUI POR ELLA! ¡F-U-I P-O-R E-L-L-A! ¡ENTIEDE ESO! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A ESTAR AUTOCOMPADECIENDOTE! ¡TU LA DEJASTE IR! ¡ARREGLA ESO!

Taichi observaba a su amigo en el suelo, tenía una mirada consternada, llena de emociones que hacía años no se mostraban en la cara del rubio, estaba entendiendo, al fin comprendía las cosas, no estaba mal haber dejado ir a la mujer que quería, lo que estaba mal y era deplorable era estar auto compadeciéndose, encerrándose en su propio dolor sin hacer nada por intentar salir de él. Apreciaba a su amigo de una manera descomunal, había sido su mejor amigo desde su llegada del Digimundo, no podía exigirle hacer las cosas, si él no quería ir por Mimi respetaría esa decisión, pero tenía que sacarlo de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Yamato se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado con sus manos, la cabeza le dolía, sentía como la sangre le brotaba por la boca y la nariz, sentía el dolor en sus mejillas y la hinchazón de sus manos, pero todo eso carecía de importancia. Taichi tenía razón, por muy estúpido que sonara, tenía la razón, el había dejado ir a Mimi por su miedo a lastimarla, por su miedo a amar. Levanto la mirada hacia Taichi, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y le ofrecía una mano para levantarse, tenía razón… tenía que ir por ella

Hikari y Takeru respiraban aliviados, después de ver a sus hermanos pelear soltaron todo el aire que habían contenido durante la pelea, no podían negar que estaban contentos, ahora Yamato se veía más humanizado, se veía decidido y capaz y eso de alguna manera hacia que el corazón de ambos saltara de felicidad.

Yamato acepto la mano de Taichi y se miraron durante algunos segundos, no era de esas miradas que das cuando te encuentras con alguien de antaño o de esas en las que agradeces algo, esa mirada tenía algo más que eso, algo que no se podía explicar. Le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, llena de agradecimiento y arrogancia, una sonrisa típica de aquel rubio.

- Gracias- dijo en un susurro

El castaño solamente le correspondió la sonrisa y le limpio con el dorso de su mano la sangre y el sudor que le corrían por el rostro.

- Si vuelves a hacer algo estúpido- dijo el castaño- ya no me voy a compadecer de ti

- Cállate- dijo el rubio- para la próxima no quedaras tan bien parado

Ambos comenzaron a reír, sorprendiendo a sus respectivos hermanos, ambos sonrieron con ternura, hacía tiempo que no veían a sus hermanos sonreír con tanta naturalidad, era hermoso verlos reír nuevamente. Se miraron y se abrazaron, por alguna razón siempre que sus hermanos peleaban de esa manera salía algo bueno, pero era cierto que la mayoría de las veces era difícil recordarlo.

-¿Qué harás Yamato?- se aventuro a preguntar el menor de los rubios

Todos miraron al rubio mayor, esperando una respuesta ¿Qué haría? ¿Buscaría a Mimi? O simplemente ¿La dejaría ir? Yamato igualmente los miraba, los enfrentaba, ya no sentía miedo, sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer

- Iré a buscarla- sentencio

* * *

**Ya** habían pasado algunos años desde que había partido a Estados Unidos ¿Qué diría cuando lo viera? ¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Tendría novio? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, esta vez lucharía por ella.

Antes de tomar el avión a América logro averiguar gracias a sus amigos que aun mantenían cierto contacto con la castaña en qué dirección podría encontrarla. Ahora el problema era averiguar en dónde exactamente se encontraba esa dirección. Recorrió las calles de Nueva York, esperando dar con esa dirección, todas las calles eran demasiado grandes y confusas ¿Cómo las personas no se perdían?, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba no veía a muchas personas andando ¿Estaría en el lugar equivocado? No… no podía ser, según aquel mapa que le regalaron cuando bajo del avión tenía que estar muy cerca.

Probablemente las calles de por ahí se encontraban vacías por ser un lunes en la mañana, seguramente muchos estarían en la escuela o en sus trabajos. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar en la excusa que dio en la escuela para justificar sus faltas, sonaba estúpida, pero al parecer fue lo único que dio la mente de Taichi "Enfermedad del Turista" ¿Qué demonios era eso? Paso por un edificio grande, parecía más una especie de templo extraño que una escuela, no tenia patios por ningún lado ¿Qué lugar tan horrible era ese?, se fijo un poco más en los números y en el nombre de la calle ¡Vaya sorpresa! Se encontraba justo al frente de la escuela de su amada.

El edificio se veía recién construido, pero no poseía patios o jardines por la entrada principal, podía parecer una especie de edificio de oficinas, pero no parecía una escuela, no había nadie que impidiera su entrada por la puerta principal, así que tuvo un acceso bastante fácil por esa entrada. La escuela parecía un laberinto, había montones de pasillos, montones de escaleras ¡Montones de gente! ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar a Mimi en ese lugar?

- No lo sé Michael, es complicado

- ¿Complicado?- dijo el joven- Yo no le veo lo complicado

- ¡Claro que lo es!

Yamato no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… esa voz… esa voz era de, si no había duda, esa voz tan chillona pero a la vez tan dulce solo podía ser de una persona, pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¡No se veía nada! Solamente un montón de cabezas, un montón de personas ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¡MIMI!- grito- ¡MIMI!

Tenía que encontrarla ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No era algo común del rubio desesperarse a ese grado… pero viajar tan lejos miles y miles de Kilómetros para verla ¡Tenía que verla! La desesperación lo embargaba, quería que todas esas personas que estaban estorbándole se quitaran para poder estar con ella, para que de alguna manera decirle cuanto la amaba, tenía que decírselo, ya había esperado mucho tiempo y la había dejado ir por inseguridad, esta vez no sería así ¡No sería de esa manera!

- ¡MIMI!

* * *

**La** castaña estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, al lado de su mejor amigo Michael, sería complicado explicar cómo sucedió su relación con Michael, era como un hermano para ella, desde que llego a Estados Unidos fue muy complicado para ella, el hecho de ser una adolecente "diferente" para ellos, alguien que no encajaba ni con sus costumbres y con su cultura, sufrió de bastantes rechazos, sin embargo Michael le ofreció una mano amiga y con el paso del tiempo él logro hacerla reaccionar, en ocasiones le hubiese gustado tener corazón para enamorarse de Michael, seria extraordinario… sin embargo no había logrado olvidar a ese rubio, tantos años y aun no lo lograba olvidar.

- ¿El proyecto será sencillo, no lo crees?- dijo Michael mientras salían del Aula de clases

- ¡Estás loco!- dijo la castaña- yo lo veo muy difícil

- ¡Vamos Mimi!- dijo mientras caballerosamente cargaba los libros de la castaña- Solamente es saber que el sulfato de sodio jamás se tiene que mesclar con los químicos que mezclaste anteriormente

- No lo sé Michael- dijo mientras colocaba sus libros en su casillero y se preparaba para su siguiente clase- Es complicado

- ¿Complicado?- dijo el joven- Yo no le veo lo complicado

- ¡Claro que lo es!- dijo la castaña defendiéndose

- ¡Claro!- dijo sonriente- ¡Como digas!

- ¡No te rías de mi!

- ¡No me he reído!

La castaña no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, sabía que Michael no se estaba riendo de ella, pero era muy divertido fastidiarlo de vez en cuando. En verdad estar con personas como Michael le recordaba lo bello que era tener a sus amigos en Japón, lo divertido que era estar con ellos. Estaban a punto de retirarse, listos para avanzar he ir a su siguiente clase.

- ¿No odias los cambios de clase? – dijo Michael - ¡Siempre hay demasiada gente en los pasillos!

- Pues a decir verdad me agradan- confesó la castaña- es el único momento en donde se puede hablar sin que te castiguen o manden a detención.

- ¡MIMI! ¡MIMI!

La castaña se detuvo en seco un momento y palideció un poco, volteo lentamente por el camino del que venía, ella reconocía esa voz, esa voz tan suave, tan masculina… esa voz era de

- ¿Mimi?- pregunto Michael- ¿Qué pasa?

Mimi estaba ignorándolo completamente, ¿Dónde estaba esa persona? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Realmente estaba ahí? Después de buscarlo unos instantes y no encontrar nada sus piro pesadamente, su mente comenzaba a jugarle otra vez esas tretas, idénticas a cuando llevaba menos de un mes en Nueva York, aquellas bellas ilusiones en donde el rubio iba a buscarla y decirle que la amaba, se regaño mentalmente, creía ya haber superado esa etapa, pero al parecer no lo había hecho, no podía enterrar aun esa parte de su pasado.

- Nada Michael- dijo con resignación- creí que me llamaban, es todo

- ¡MIMI!

No… no podía ser su imaginación, el estaba ahí, estaba segura, esa voz era inconfundible… pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Habría ido a buscarla? Sin quererlo una emoción embriagadora la recorrió, ella jamás fue una persona nerviosa o indecisa, mucho menos pesimista ¡El había ido a buscarla!

- ¡Yamato!- grito la castaña con fuerza- ¡Yamato!

* * *

**- ¡Yamato**!- escuchó- ¡Yamato!

Ahí estaba ella, tan cerca ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué esas personas no se quitaban? Quería quitarlas, empujarlas , quería verla ya, quería volver a ver esos ojos color caramelo, ese cabello con olor a manzanilla, esa piel tan blanca y sonrosada que la hacían parecer una muñeca, quería volver a escuchar esa voz chillona que te quebraba los tímpanos cuando gritaba, quería volver a escuchar su melodiosa risa, quería estrecharla entres sus brazos, necesitaba encontrar a su princesa.

- ¡Mimi!-volvió a gritar

Algunos de los jóvenes en el pasillo lo veían con pena, otros con lastima, otros como si tuviesen que llamar en ese mismo instante al manicomio, debía admitir que no era muy normal encontrar a alguien gritando el nombre de una persona en una escuela y mucho menos que ese alguien tuviese consigo maletas de viaje, pero no le importaba, ellos y lo que pensaran era lo que menos le importaba. Él estaba ahí por ella, tenía que decirle que la amaba, que estaría ahí para ella, estaba ahí para darle su todo y que no la volvería a dejar ir, ella era su todo ¡La amaba! Quería decirle que a partir de ese día ya no serian Yamato y Mimi, quería que eso se convirtiera en un nosotros, ya serian solamente un solo corazón dispuesto a amarse.

- ¡YAMATO!

A lo lejos logro divisar a una figura menuda, una mujer con el cabello castaño algo más corto de lo que recordaba intentando abrirse paso entre el tumulto de gente

* * *

**En esos** instantes deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar en Japón nuevamente, ahí le seria muchísimo más fácil ubicar al rubio, pero ahí ¡Todos eran rubios! Rayos, odiaba portarse agresiva y comenzar a aventar gente, pero tenía que llegar, tenía que verlo antes de que sonara el timbre de la escuela, quería verlo y saborear su piel, quería aspirar su aroma, escuchar esa voz tan fría que estaba cargada de sentimientos ocultos contradecidos por su mirada, quería ver de nuevo esas orbes azules, ¡Tenía que verlo!

- ¡Déjeme pasar!- gritaba haciéndose paso entre las personas- ¡YAMATO!

Como pudo logro salir de ese tumulto para tropezar con otra persona que la abrazo de manera cálida, un abrazo tan fuerte, tan reconfortante, tenía que ser él. Aspiro su aroma, ese aroma tan característico de él, el único aroma que lograba hacer que su corazón palpitara al mil por hora, durante unos segundos dudó que él pudiese amarla, pero al recibir ese abrazo todas sus dudas se disiparon, él la amaba, de no ser así ¿Por qué habría ido a buscarla? ¡La amaba!

Ella abrió sus ojitos y alzo la carita, seguía siendo la misma niña que él dejo ir, se veía en sus ojos, aquella niña tan dulce seguía siendo Mimi Tachikawa, Habia esperado tanto este momento, tanto que no sabía que decir ¿Qué tendría que decirle?, Yamato Ishida jamás había sido bueno con las palabras y ahora que tanto las necesitaba

Mimi lo miro, no había dudas ¡Era el!, seguía siendo el mismo Yamato, aquel que con sus ojos decía todo y que con la boca no sabía decir nada… en estos momentos apostaría su vida que él no tenía idea de cómo explicarle la situación, de cómo decirle que la amaba… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Torturarlo un poco? ¿O ayudarle?

- Yamato- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- Mimi- dijo el algo aturdido por el beso- Yo… yo tenía que decirte que… yo- trago saliva duro, se maldijo a si mismo ¿Por qué le era tan difícil expresarse con palabras?

La castaña estaba enternecida por el repentino sonrojo del rubio, no era algo propio de él pero se veía sumamente tierno cuando le sucedía, no podía ser tan mala, no… con el no podía hacerlo aunque fuese divertido, lo ayudaría. La castaña puso un dedo en sus labios obligándolo a callar y poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba

- No es necesario que digas nada- le dijo- tu siempre has sido así

El rubio la miro sorprendido, en verdad su niña había madurado un poco, estaba seguro que antes abría tenido que decírselo de buenas a primeras, pero ahora… ahora lucia tan diferente en ese aspecto….

- Tardaste mucho- susurro la castaña en su oído- pero llegaste por mí, sabía que llegarías

Yamato la abrazo con fuerza, aspirando su aroma durante unos instantes, agradecido de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, ciertamente no sabía que decirle, pero desde ese momento…

La castaña lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, regañándose a sí misma por ser una llorona, pero no le importaba en esos momentos, estaba muy feliz de encontrarlo, feliz de tenerlo ahí para ella, lentamente sintió como él la tomaba del mentón y la alzaba.

Sin quererlo todas las personas ahí presentes presenciaron una de las escenas más dulces de todo el año escolar. Michael sonreía con ternura, feliz de ver a su amiga contenta con aquel muchacho del que tanto le hablo, ella merecía ser feliz, en verdad que lo merecía.

El rubio estaba absorto del mundo, poco a poco comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de la castaña, besándola con ternura, la tomo por las mejillas mientras lo hacía, fue una caricia muy suave, pero suficiente para que la castaña sintiera todo su amor a través de ella. Se separaron un poco y él la abrazo fuerte, acariciándole los cabellos

- No voy a dejarte ir- le dijo- No te perderé otra vez

* * *

**Sé que puede parecerles un poco complicada de entender la historia por todos los saltos de escena que doy, pero espero ****que si tienen alguna duda me lo hagan saber y con gusto se los aclararé.**

**Quedo algo cursi el final pero espero que les gustara.**

**Sin más espero que les haya gustado la historia, si no le entendieron al capítulo por el orden, avísenme y les subo la parte cronológica de los hechos para que quede más clara. Sin más me despido y espero leer sus comentarios pronto.**


End file.
